SEVENTEEN
by bymizel
Summary: Cerita anak-anak ceria tentang kenangan di umur tujuh belas. Suka-duka, dishare. Pengalaman jadi obat nyamuk, dishare. Pengalaman patah hati, dishare. Pengalaman malu-maluin, dishare juga. Mereka cuma anak-anak polos yang baru mau mengenal dunia. [P101, WANNA ONE, OngNiel, WinkDeep, SamHwi, JinSeob, GuanHo, HakWoong.]
1. Prolog

**SEVENTEEN**

(P101 S2)

 ** _OngNiel_**

 ** _JinSeob_**

 ** _GuanHo_**

 ** _MinHyunbin_**

 ** _WinkDeep_**

 ** _SamHwi_**

 ** _HakWoong_**

(yang lain nyusul)

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

Menurut kalian tujuh belas itu apa?

"Tujuh belas itu…umur di mana kita belajar banyak hal dan menjadi lebih dewasa,"

"Tujuh belas itu umur buat seru-seruan. Banyak temen, yang baik banyak sih, tapi yang nakal juga banyak,"

"Kesempatan buat gua bedain mana yang bener-bener baek, mana yang bajingan di belakang,"

"Tujuh belas? Ya, angkalah,"

"Tujuh belas, umur di mana gue jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya,

…dan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya juga,"

"Tujuh belas itu angka sial gue. Gimana ga sial coba, gue diselingkuhin,"

"Tujuh belas tahun itu indah tau. Soalnya mama ngasih jajan lebih banyak, udah gede katanya,"

"Umur yang pas buat nyabe, hehe,"

"Waktu yang pas buat nyatain perasaan,"

"Tujuh belas itu, umur yang pas buat nyetop hobi ngardus. Cari yayang beneran,"

"Waktunya jadi bener-bener dewasa, ga labil lagi,"

"Umur buat ngejar cita-cita,"

"Ahh gatau, malas mikir,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC / Delete?**

 **[A/N:** maaf ya, author ga lanjut yang lain malah bikin baru. Feel author buat couple" di atas lagi menggebu-gebu soalnya, kan sayang klo dibiarin. Hmm…soalnya idenya tiba" muncul jadi asal ketik sih ini, harap aja ga ancur banget.

Semoga sedikit tulisan di atas bisa kasih kalian penggambaran gimana fanfic ini bakal berjalan, semoga yang baca suka yaa **.]**


	2. Chapter 1

**SEVENTEEN**

(P101 S2)

 ** _OngNiel_**

 ** _JinSeob_**

 ** _GuanHo_**

 ** _MinHyunbin_**

 ** _WinkDeep_**

 ** _SamHwi_**

 ** _HakWoong_**

(yang lain nyusul)

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter I**

.

.

.

.

"Seonho, bangun. Ada teman kamu," terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar disertai suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang diikuti dengan suara lelaki yang cukup ehm-cempreng.

"Biar Daehwi aja yang bangunin, tante,"

"Kalau gitu tante tinggal ya, mau lanjut masak," tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaku yang menjauh.

"Iya, tan," lelaki yang bernama Daehwi itu menjawab dengan kalem.

"Seonho, bangun. Lu masih hidup kan?" entah kemana Daehwi yang kalem itu, sekarang lelaki itu sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Seonho dengan brutal, disertai beberapa tendangan. tapi segala usaha Daehwi itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Keadaan kamar itu tetap hening, kek di kuburan.

"Oi, anak ayam. Gua habisin nih jatah sarapan lo,"

Seonho yang masih enak-enak mimpiin gebetannya yang lagi nemenin dia mandiin anak ayamnya harus terbangun gara-gara suara cempreng temennya.

Seonho duduk di atas ranjangnya, garuk kepalanya yang entah kenapa hari ini gatel banget. Dia ngeliat pintunya prihatin, Daehwi belum berhenti bertindak anarkis ke itu pintu. Seonho masa bodo aja, dia mau lanjut tidur. Dia udah masuk ke dalam selimut lagi, tapi teriakan Daehwi yang mengancam keselamatan harga diri Seonho membuat Seonho berlari membuka pintu kamarnya lalu meluk Daehwi.

"Plis, plis, jangan. Lu mau apa gua kasih deh, yang penting jangan ya," Daehwi yang ada di pelukan Seonho Cuma tersenyum licik.

"Apapun?"

"Apapun,"

"Mau nomornya kak Jinyoung,"

Seonho langsung melepas pelukannya, "Mana gua punya,"

"Ya, nyarilah," Daehwi menjawab santai, lalu masuk ke kamar Seonho, naik ke tempat tidurnya lalu bergulung dengan selimut Seonho, ga peduli sama keadaan dia yang udah rapi dalam balutan seragam.

"Lu kan udah punya Sam-sam,"

"Bosen, masa dari masuk sekolah sama Muel mulu," muka Daehwi menyembul dari dalam selimut.

"Mumpung habis ini kak Jihoon lulus, kan kak Jinyoung ga bisa modus lagi,"

"Hah? Bukannya kak Jihoon udah punya pacar ya?" Seonho menyusul Daehwi masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Kan anak kuliahan, jadi jarang ketemu. Kak Jinyoung jadinya sering modusin kak Jihoon,"

"Kak Jihoon enak ya hidupnya, dimodusin sama cowo-cowo ganteng," Seonho ngomong sambil natap langit-langit kamarnya, jadi keinget kemaren gebetannya yang deket banget sama si Jihoon.

"Makanya kak Jihoon itu jadi panutan hidup gue. Sapa tau nanti banyak cogan yang modusin gue juga," Seonho mandang Daehwi aneh.

"Apaan?"

"Lu kan cabe, adanya lu yang modusin cowo-cowo," Daehwi yang ga nrima perkataan Seonho, walau benar adanya, mukul lengan Seonho.

"Kak Jihoon sebelum jadian sama pacarnya sekarang cabe-cabean tau. Kalo ga, mana mau dia temenan sama si kelinci cabe," sekali lagi Seonho memandang Daehwi aneh.

"Kak Hyeongseob kan kalem banget," perkataan Seonho membuat Daehwi mandang si anak ayam gemes.

"Lu ini tau apa sih? Ini-itu gatau, malu gua temenan sama lu, kuper,"

"Ngapain juga gua ngurus hidup orang,"

Daehwi bangun dari tidurannya, ngeliat jam yang ada di kamar Seonho.

"Nih, masih ada lima menitan, gua ceritain sejarah sekolah kita,"

.

.o0170o.

.

Hari ini penerimaan murid baru di SMA 101, Jihoon dan Hyungseob selaku anggota OSIS yang bertugas untuk ngecek kelengkapan peserta MOS udah berdiri di pos satpam pagar depan dengan muka yang disangar-sangarin.

"Hoon, capek gua. Mana panas lagi," Hyungseob ngeluh sambil ngipas pake buku buat nulis nama anak-anak yang barangnya ga lengkap.

"Resiko, Seob. Kita kan gaada waktu mereka bagiin tugas," Jihoon Cuma nyahut lemes.

"Lu sih, nyabe. Jadinya kan gua pengen juga," Hyungseob mengerutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ya kan lu dapet cogan baru, mumpung kakak kesayangan lo udah mau lulus," mendengar perkataan Jihoon, Hyungseob tambah sedih.

"Apa gua putus sekolah aja ya? Ga tega gua ngelepas kak Dongho ke Jepang sendirian, riskan," Jihoon ngeliat Hyungseob malas.

"Adanya tuh lu yang jadi tambah gatal waktu kakak sepupu lu pergi,"

"Ih, Jihoon jahat. Gitu-gitu cuma dia yang mau nemeni gue waktu lu masuk rumah sakit gara-gara keracunan,"

"Lu sih nyabe ke pacar orang, ya mana mau orang temenan sama lu,"

"Ih, gue kan gatau dia punya pacar. Mana pacarnya terkenal banget lagi," Jihoon jahat, Hyungseob kan jadi pundung nginget waktu dia dilabrak kakak kelas di kantin, mana waktu itu dia masih anak ingusan lagi.

"Kan lu juga keracunan gara-gara ngerayu tunangan orang,"

"Ya mana gue tahu, sapa juga yang tau tuh orang udah tunangan, masih SMA juga. Apa cewenya udah jebol ya?"

"Heh, niat kerja ga sih, gossip terus," Jihoon dan Hyungseob tersentak waktu Woojin udah berdiri di depan mereka dengan muka sebel.

"Nih, anak-anak udah banyak, bantuin kek," Jihoon dan Hyungseob langsung membantu Woojin ngecek perlengkapan anak-anak yang baru datang.

Yang ditugasin buat ngecek memang cuma mereka bertiga, soalnya anggota OSIS tahun ini dikurangi secara drastis gara-gara tahun lalu banyak bolos kelas pake kedok rapat OSIS tapi ga kerja apa-apa.

"Name tag kamu mana?" terdengar Hyungseob yang menegur dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Sabuknya juga mana? Seragamnya ga dimasukin lagi, kan udah dibilangin sepatu harus hitam polos. Kaos kaki pake warna-warni segala," Jihoon noleh ke orang yang ditegur Hyungseob, kepo siapa anak yang nekat pake perlengkapan ga sesuai sama sekali.

"Niat sekolah ga sih?!" Hyungseob membentak waktu anak tersebut tetep diam.

"Udah, Seob. Sabar, gue aja yang ngurus nih anak," Jihoon hampirin Hyungseob trus bisikin ke Hyungseob buat tukar tempat. Kasian Hyungseob harus triak-triak padahal lagi panas-panasnya.

"Lu urusin nih anak, ganteng-ganteng tapi ga ada yang bener," Hyungseob langsung pergi dari situ, pindah ke tempat Jihoon. Hyungseob itu emang cabe, tapi dia cuma mau nyabe sama cowo yang ga cuma muka doang yang ganteng, cowo itu juga harus rapi, pinter, ga suka melanggar peraturan gitu lah. Nah cowo tadi, ganteng sih, tapi gaada satu pun perlengkapannya yang bener, kan Hyungseob jadi ilfeel.

"Nih, tulis nama, kelas, kelompok, trus tanda tangan," Jihoon kasih buku yang dari tadi dia pegang ke anak itu.

"Kak, pinjem bolpen dong," Jihoon mandang anak di depannya ga percaya.

"Kamu ini ya, baru hari pertama, masa gaada satu pun yang bener," anak itu cuma nyengir.

"Tadi buru-buru, kak. Takut ketinggalan bus," anak itu nyodorin buku Jihoon.

"Lai Guanlin, kelas 1-1, kelompok matahari. Udah sana masuk, nanti hukuman kamu dikasih tahu waktu semua anak udah ngumpul di aula," denger Jihoon yang nyuruh dia masuk, anak itu, Guanlin, langsung masuk, menghindari Hyungseob yang masih natap dia tajam dari tempat dia meriksa perlengkapan anak lain.

"Semenjak itu, si Guanlin katanya deketin kak Jihoon. Trus kalo kak Jinyoung…"

.

.o0170o.

.

Udah seminggu semenjak MOS, jadi sekolah udah berlangsung seperti biasa. Waktu Jihoon sama Hyungseob masuk ke kantin, mereka denger bisikan centil cewe-cewe yang lagi antri makanan di depan mereka. Mereka ngikutin arah pandangan cewe-cewe itu yang ternyata tertuju ke anak baru, terlihat dari name tag-nya yang warna kuning.

"Gila, ganteng amat tuh cowo," Jihoon bisik ke Hyungseob.

"Oh itu, itu namanya Bae Jinyoung, kelas 1-1, kelompok matahari. Dia jadi murid teladan MOS kemaren," Hyungseob jelasin tanpa ngelepas pandangannya dari anak bernama Jinyoung itu.

"Tipe lu dong," Jihoon ngomong gitu, tandanya udah mau mundur kalo emang Hyungseob suka. Mereka tuh ga mau kalo sampe rebutan cogan.

"Ga mau, dia sebelas dua belas sama si Jeju,"

"Hah, masa? Mukanya polos gitu," Jihoon mandang Hyungsoeb ga percaya.

"Sungguan, waktu itu gue yang gantiin kak Minki bimbing kelas mereka. Cewe satu kelas dibaperin sama dia,"

"Ya mungkin mereka aja yang ge-er," Jihoon masih ga mau percaya sama perkataan Hyungseob.

"Mau bukti?" Hyungseob natap Jihoon polos.

"Hah?"

"YAAMPUN, HYUNGSEOB LU GILA APA?!" Jihoon langsung teriak waktu Hyungseob ngambil minuman sisa di meja deket mereka trus nyiram ke baju Jihoon.

"Kan buat buktiin kalo dia itu kerdus," Hyungseob mandang Jihoon polos.

"Kakak gapapa?" tiba-tiba secara ajaib orang yang dari tadi mereka omongin udah di depan mereka berdua.

"Kak, aku punya baju lebih, belom dipake kok. Kalo kakak mau, kakak boleh minjem kok," orang itu ngomong sambil senyum manis, membuat cewe-cewe yang lagi ngantri depan Jihoon-Hyungseob, mandang Jihoon ga suka.

"Gimana, kak?" Jihoon Cuma diam, secara muka tuh adek kelas deket banget sama muka dia. Dari posisi dia, dia bisa nyium aroma parfum tuh anak.

"Cepetan, kak. Nanti nodanya susah dikeluarin kalo ga langsung dicuci," tanpa nunggu jawaban Jihoon, anak itu langsung narik Jihoon. Sebelum bener-bener pergi, itu anak nge-wink ke Hyungsoeb.

"Gila, ke mana tuh anak bawa Jihoon gue?" tiba-tiba ada orang udah muncul di depan Hyungseob, ngomong pake nada ga trima waktu liat Jihoon dibawa pergi adek kelas. Hyungseob cuma mandang tuh cowo malas.

"Eh, ada Seobbie. Seobbie jangan jeles ya, aku cuma kaget aja si Jihoon diseret gitu sama adek kelas," cowo itu ngasih senyum manis ke Hyungseob.

"Ribut ah lu, mending nemeni gue antri deh,"

"Siap, princess,"

"Ribut, ju,"

"Elu sih, manis banget,"

"Gue bunuh lo ya. Ga bisa liat babi lo lagi nih," cowo itu langsung nutup mulut.

.

.o0170o.

.

"Dari situ kak Jinyoung deket sama kak Jihoon, tapi waktu kita masuk kak Jihoon kan taken makanya dia udah ga nyabe," Seonho cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tau dari mana lu?"

"Kakak kelas, angkatannya kak Jihoon sama angkatan kak Jinyoung juga ada," Seonho mandang Daehwi kagum.

"Banyak informan ya lu," Daehwi denger gitu cuma nepuk dada bangga.

"Seonho mandi, udah mau jam 7. Daehwi turun ya, sarapan bareng," lalu setelah itu terdengar bunyi barang-barang jatuh dari kamar Seonho.

"Lu ga ngomong udah mau jam 7,"

"Lu juga mau-mau aja dengar cerita gue,"

"SEONHO, DAEHWI,"

.

 **.o0170o.**

.

Mereka langsung diem waktu dengar teriakan mamanya Seonho.

Hyungseob yang baru turun dari motor Guanlin ngeliat Jihoon yang datang bareng Jinyoung takjub.

"Lin, sejak kapan tuh berdua akrab?" Guanlin cuma ngendikin bahu ga peduli.

Jinyoung markir motornya di sebelah motor Guanlin. Jihoon turun dari motor Jinyoung, ngelepas helm-nya yang langsung bikin Hyungsoeb teriak histeris.

"Mata lu kenapa, Hoon?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

 **[A/N:** ini pertama kalinya author update secepet ini. lagi semangat soalnya, hehe. Anggap aja nih hadiah soalnya uas fisika author tuntas /uhukpameruhuk/

Semoga para readers suka ya sama ceritanya, anggap aja chapter ini termasuk perkenalan para tokoh. Chapter ini emang didominasi Jihoon-Hyungseob, soalnya masalah pertama yang bakal muncul itu punya Jihoon. Pasti ada yang bisa tebak kan masalah Jihoon apa.

btw, di sini Dongho itu sepupu ganteng tersayangnya Hyungseob, jadi mereka gaada hubungan lebih.

okeh, sekian bacotan author. author bakal usaha update cepet dan fic lain juga diusahakan update secepatnya


	3. Chapter 2

**SEVENTEEN**

(P101 S2)

 ** _OngNiel_**

 ** _JinSeob_**

 ** _GuanHo_**

 ** _MinHyunbin_**

 ** _WinkDeep_**

 ** _SamHwi_**

 ** _HakWoong_**

(yang lain nyusul)

.

.

 **Chapter** II

.

.

"Ih, Hwi. Ga usah pake tarik-tarik segala," Seonho menggerutu karena Daehwi terus menyeret Seonho dengan kasar.

"Duh, lu ga liat apa gebetan lu udah datang?" Daehwi cuma mangap-mangap ga jelas waktu Seonho ngangguk.

"Sama kak Hyungseob 'kan?" tambah lebarlah mulut Daehwi terbuka.

"Lu ga sakit hati?" Seonho cuma senyum.

"Emang gue siapanya dia?" Seonho sadar diri kok makanya dia ngomong begitu. Bagi Seonho, Guanlin itu bagai bintang yang ga mungkin bisa dia gapai. Secara Guanlin itu popular, pake banget, udah ganteng, pinter basket, akademiknya juga lumayan kok, ga pernah keluar dari 50 besar seangkatan. Seonho ngomong gitu bukan karena dia ga pernah nyoba dapetin perhatiannya Guanlin, Seonho udah usaha kok. Dia dengan susah payah latihan basket tiap hari selama dua minggu penuh demi masuk ekskul basket yang emang ada seleksi dari para anggota senior, tujuan Seonho itu mau buat Guanlin terkesan, tapi Guanlin cuma masang muka datar trus mandang Seonho dingin waktu kakak kelas lain muji Seonho. Seonho sakit hati sih, tapi mau gimana lagi, kan ga mungkin dia nangis cuma gara-gara itu, ditambah habis itu ada kak Hyungseob yang hampiri Guanlin minta dianterin pulang, Guanlin langsung pergi gitu aja jadinya.

"Plis lah, anak ayam. Masa udah nyerah sih? Gue aja dulu ngintilin Samuel mulu, akhirnya dapet kan," Seonho cuma liat Daehwi malas.

"Plis lah, cabe. Samuel kan ga ada gebetan, kalian seangkatan juga, pake sekelas lagi," Daehwi cuma nyengir. "Elu sih kelebihan sial," denger Daehwi ngomong gitu, Seonho ninggalin Daehwi ke kelasnya.

"Ho, tunggu,"

.

 **.o0170o.**

.

"Seob, ga mau masuk kelas," Jihoon berujar pelan dalam pelukan Hyungsoeb. Sekarang mereka ada di depan kelas Jihoon sama Hyungseob yang suasananya rame banget, Jihoon ga mau masuk dengan keadaan mengenaskannya sekarang. Sebenarnya dari parkiran sampe sini, Jihoon dipeluk Hyungseob terus biar anak-anak gatau kalo Jihoon nangis, tapi siapa juga yang gatau kalo sepanjang perjalanan Jihoon nenggelamin mukanya di pundak Hyungseob sambil ngeluarin isakan yang cukup keras.

"Ya udah, tapi mau ke mana?" Hyungseob sih milih nurut Jihoon aja, soalnya ini pertama kalinya Jihoon kek gini dalam lima tahun terakhir. Terakhir dia mewek kayak gini gara-gara diusir papanya waktu kelas tujuh, Jihoon sih nakal, udah tau salah, malah ngancam papanya pake mau kabur dari rumah, ya udah papanya sungguan ngusir, akhirnya Jihoon mengungsi ke rumah Hyungseob selama dua hari dan selama dua hari itu dia nangis.

"Ke atap aja, kak. Ga mungkin dicek guru," Hyungseob nurut sama saran Jinyoung, dia bawa Jihoon ke atap.

"Pergi kantin gih, beliin cemilan. Rasanya gue sama Jihoon bakalan di sini sampe istirahat," awalnya cuma Guanlin aja yang mau ke kantin, tapi Hyungseob ngusir Jinyoung jadinya tinggal Jihoon sama Hyungseob di atap.

"Kenapa, Ji? Cerita ya," Hyungseob dengan sabar nunggu Jihoon ngusap air matanya sama buang ingus.

"Jadi gini, kamu tau kan kalo kamaren itu hari jadi aku sama kak Minhyuk. Aku tahu kok kak Minhyuk itu sibuk, jadi aku ga ada niatan minta macem-macem. Jadinya aku mutusin ke apartmentnya kak Minhyuk, trus…trus…aku liat ada baju-baju di lantai. Aku biasa aja awalnya, kan kak Minhyuk emang ga rapi orangnya, tapi waktu aku buka pintu kamar. Kak Minhyuk…kak Minhyuk…," Hyungsoeb yang ngerti langsung meluk Jihoon.

"Kamu tau kan kalo aku sayang banget sama kak Minhyuk," Hyungseob ngangguk denger ucapannya Jihoon. "Aku ga genit lagi demi dia, soalnya dia udah kuliah waktu itu dan dia masih ragu sama aku," Hyungseob cuma diem, dengerin Jihoon sambil ngusap rambutnya.

"Tapi dia jahat banget, Seob. Kalo dia emang ga tahan sama ketentuan yang aku tetapin, harusnya dia minta putus aja daripada pake kayak gini," Jihoon masih terisak.

"Udah, Hoon. Aku ngerti kok kamu sayang banget sama dia, tapi kalo kelakuan dia kayak gitu ga usah kamu tangisin," Hyungseob ngangkat mukanya Jihoon, trus ngusap air matanya. "Kamu ga pantes tangisin orang kayak gitu, masih ada orang yang lebih baik dari dia, yang bakal lebih ngehargain kamu," Jihoon ngangguk.

"Aku cuma sakit hati aja di giniin," Hyungseob tersenyum lembut ke Jihoon. "Nanti kita kerjain ya tuh orang," senyum Hyungseob tambah lebar waktu Jihoon ngangguk. "Yang jahat ya, biar kapok," giliran Hyungseob yang ngangguk semangat.

"Ini, kak," Guanlin sama Jinyoung muncul dari belakang Jihoon ngasih jajanan yang mereka beli.

"Udah selesai ceritanya?" Guanlin duduk di sebelah Hyungseob, disusul Jinyoung di sebelah Jihoon. Hyungseob cuma ngangguk.

"Ih, kok dikit sih?" Jihoon protes waktu liat isi kresek yang dikasih Jinyoung.

"Kantin belom buka semua, jadi makanannya dikit," Jinyoung jawab kalem.

"Ih, ga modal amat," Hyungseob ikut-ikutan nyudutin. "Mana kenyang makan beginian?"

"Ya, kak, mau gimana lagi? Pulang aku traktir deh,"

"Mau chiken," yang ditawarin Guanlin si Hyungseob, yang nyahut malah Jihoon.

"Iya deh, kakak mau ayam berapa aku beliin," Jihoon langsung meluk Jinyoung.

"Baek banget si Baejin," Jinyoung di gituin sih cuma bisa senyum miris, dia tahu Jihoon ga suka sama dia walau mereka sering skinship.

Hyungseob sih mutusin buat ga liat mereka, dia sibuk makan jajanan yang dikasih Guanlin sambil sesekali nyahut perkataannya Guanlin.

Mereka ga nyadar aja kalo ada orang yang udah di sana sejak mereka ke atap. Orang itu sih cuma senyum licik waktu tau kelengkapan cerita Jihoon.

"Bahan gossip baru nih,"

.

 **.o0170o.**

.

"Ayam, ayam, gawat," Seonho yang baru mau ke kantin langsung noleh ke Daehwi yang lari ke arah dia kayak orang kesurupan.

"Kak Jihoon putus," Daehwi ngomong dengan nafas tersegal-segal.

"Terus?" Seonho lanjutin jalannya, ga peduli sama Daehwi yang liat dia kesel.

"Ya bahaya dong. Kak Jinyoung bakal lebih gampang jadian sama kak Jihoon," Seonho cuma merotasi matanya.

"Kan lu udah punya Sam, ngapain ngurus tuh cowo muka datar," Daehwi mandang Seonho datar.

"Punya-punya apaan? Statusnya ga jelas gini. Lu nyadar napa? Gebetan lu juga datar," Daehwi berujar kesal.

"Oh? Lu ngode nih," Daehwi tersentak dengan tidak elitnya waktu denger bisikan cowo ganteng yang lagi mereka omongin.

"Lu apaan sih, Sam? Kaget tau," Daehwi bete, pake monyong-monyongin bibir segala.

"Jadi kalo gue resmiin hubungan kita, lu ga gatel lagi ke Jinyoung?" bibir Daehwi tambah monyong.

"Jahat banget sih bahasa lu, Sam," Daehwi langsung narik Seonho. Seonho sih Cuma bisa hela nafas, capek. Habis ini dia harus nonton drama alay temennya lagi.

Samuel yang baru nyadar kesalahannya cuma bisa ngacak rambutnya kasar, dia lupa kalo belakangan ini Daehwi sensinya udah kayak orang hamil.

.

 **.o0170o.**

.

Jinyoung masuk kantin dengan marah, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin sampai matanya menangkap dua adek kelasnya lagi makan sambil bercada. Jinyoung langsung jalan ke meja mereka, diikuti Guanlin yang mukanya tetep datar.

"Lee Daewhi," Daehwi yang lagi ketawa-ketawa ga jelas sama Seonho langsung diem waktu dia ngeliat orang yang manggil dia.

"Kita perlu ngomong," Daewhi mandang Jinyoung bingung, selama ini gimana pun usahanya buat dapet perhatiannya Jinyoung, ga pernah sekali pun Jinyoung kayak gini.

"Tentang apa ya, kak?" Daehwi berusaha tenang, perasaan dia ga enak. Seonho yang di sampingnya juga ikut diem, Seonho juga nyadar aura ga enak yang dikeluarin Jinyoung, sangking suramnya dia bahkan sampe ga peduli sama keberadaan Guanlin.

"Jihoon," Jinyoung langsung narik Daehwi, Seonho sebenarnya mau nyusul tapi diberhentiin Guanlin.

"Bukan urusan lo, mending lo ga usah ikut-ikut," Guanlin langsung pergi habis bilang itu.

Jinyoung bawa Daehwi ke belakang ke sekolah, deket gudang yang udah ga dipake jadi pasti sepi.

"Lo kan yang nyebarin," Daehwi ga ngerti maksud Jinyoung, sumpah.

"Nyebarin apa, kak?" Jinyoung dengus denger jawabannya Daehwi.

"Lo ga usah pura-pura polos, lo kan yang nyebarin kalo Jihoon putus gara-gara pacarnya tidur sama orang lain," Daehwi kaget, kenapa dia yang dituduh? Dia aja tahu dari temen sekelasnya.

"Aku tahunya dari temen kelas, itu aja waktu beritanya udah ke sebar," Daehwi langsung nutup mata waktu Jinyoung tiba-tiba mukul tembok di belakangnya.

"Siapa sih orang yang paling ga suka sama Jihoon selain lo?" Daehwi mandang Jinyoung marah.

"Emang kenapa kalo aku ga suka sama kak Jihoon? Tapi segimana pun aku ga suka sama dia, aku masih tahu privasi orang. Aku ga peduli kakak mau percaya ato ga, aku tahu kok aku ngomong gimana pun kakak ga akan percaya," Daehwi ngusap air matanya, yang entah kapan keluar, dengan kasar.

"Kakak udah berubah ya? Ini yang buat aku ga suka sama kak Jihoon, kakak berubah jadi orang jahat, beda sama Bae Jinyoung yang dulu," Daehwi langsung pergi ninggalin Jinyoung.

"Lo udah keterlaluan, Bae," Jinyoung ngacak rambutnya kasar waktu denger perkataannya Guanlin yang lagi nyandar di tembok sisi lainnya biar ga keliatan sama Daehwi.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**


	4. Chapter 3

[ **A/N** : jadi ini author mau tegasin aja, kalo cerita ini pure dari otak dan hati author. Ga ada maksud buat nyakitin ato menghina pihak lain. Tema, alur, latar, konflik, dkk dari cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun.]

.

.

.

 **SEVENTEEN**

(P101 S2)

.

.

.

 ** _OngNiel_**

 ** _JinSeob_**

 ** _GuanHo_**

 ** _MinHyunbin_**

 ** _WinkDeep_**

 ** _SamHwi_**

 ** _HakWoong_**

(yang lain nyusul)

.

.

Chapter III

.

.

Setelah kejadian di kantin yang ternyata nyebar dengan cepat, udah ga ada Daehwi yang selalu muji-muji Jinyoung. Daehwi jadi lebih diem setelah sehari bolos, dia cuma bakal jawab yang perlu-perlu aja, bahkan kalo diajak ngegossip dia milih baca buku padahal biasanya dia biangnya.

Daehwi udah kayak gini seminggu lebih, Seonho khawatir banget waktu temen centilnya jadi diem ga wajar. Samuel? Udah kayak orang gila dia. Samuel yang biasanya jaga image, jadi Samuel yang garingnya ga karuan. Samuel juga jadi jarang ngumpul sama temen-temennya soalnya dia milih nemeni Daehwi tiap ada waktu.

"Hwi, makannya ga mau dibanyakin? Kamu kurusan loh,"

Sekarang lagi jam makan siang, kayak biasanya Daehwi bakal duduk berdua sama Seonho, tapi udah seminggu ini Samuel jadi penghuni tempat itu juga. Ini juga udah seminggu semenjak Samuel pake aku-kamu ke Daewhi, dulu Daehwi udah minta tapi Samuel ga mau, canggung katanya, tapi sekarang dia bakal lakuin apapunlah itu yang penting Daehwi bisa senyum walau bentar.

"Mau punya gue dikit?" Daehwi maksa senyum ke Seonho yang nawarin dia makanan.

"Gue gapapa, porsi gue biasa segini juga. Ga usah pake nawarin makanan segala, biasa juga jadi yang paling pelit soal makanan," dari omongannya Daehwi, keliatan banget kok kalo dia maksa kedengaran ceria.

"Hwi, besok kan weekend. Nonton yuk," biasanya Daehwi yang heboh ngajakin Samuel nonton, tapi kali ini waktu diajak dia cuma geleng.

"Mau istirahat aja, Sam. Capek," setelah ngomong gitu Daehwi mulai makan dengan lesu, Samuel sama Seonho cuma bisa menghela nafas.

.

 **.o0170o.**

.

Di sisi lain kantin ada Jinyoung dan Guanlin duduk dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah mejanya Daehwi. Hari ini kedua kakak kelas tersayang mereka pada sibuk ngerjain tugas di kelas, jadi mereka ke kantin sendiri buat makan siang setelah nganterin cemilan buat kakak kelas mereka.

"Tuh, akibat perbuatan lo," Jinyoung cuma diem waktu Guanlin ngomong gitu. Dia tahu kok dia udah berlebihan banget sama Daehwi waktu itu. Dia waktu itu bener-bener emosi waktu tahu kabar tentang Jihoon yang diselingkuhin nyebar, pikiran dia ya cuma ke satu orang itu, Daehwi, orang yang paling ga suka sama Jihoon. Soalnya semenjak masuk SMA dan kenal Jihoon, Jinyoung jadi ngasih semua perhatiannya ke Jihoon sampe lupa rumah. Trus apa hubungannya sama Daehwi?

"Gua tau dia cuma adik angkat, tapi dulu kan kalian kayak kembar dempet, ya ga nanya sih kalo dia same ga suka sama kak Jihoon,"

Jinyoung cuma bisa nunduk, dia merasa bersalah banget sama Daehwi.

Di rumah, Daehwi bakal lakuin apapun biar ga ketemu dia. Daehwi bakal berangkat pagi banget ke rumah Seonho sekalian sarapan di sana, pulang sekolah Daehwi langsung makan dan ga akan turun lagi ke bawah bahkan waktu papanya manggil. Daehwi bilang ke mamanya kalo ada tugas numpuk, tapi Jinyoung tau kalo itu gara-gara dia, dia udah nyakitin adek kecilnya.

"Lo ga mau minta maaf?"

Jinyoung cuma bisa hela nafas denger perkataannya Guanlin.

"Sampe sekarang aja gua ga pernah tatap muka sama dia lagi,"

Guanlin ngangguk, paham kalo Daehwi menghindari Jinyoung semenjak kejadian itu.

"Tunggu dia tenang dulu kalo gitu, habis itu minta maaf, sampe sujud kalo perlu,"

Jinyoung cuma ketawa hambar, dia tau kok Guanlin ga ngelucu, tapi dia tahu bahkan sampe dia sujud pun Daehwi belom tentu mau maafin.

.

 **.o0170o.**

.

'Dek, nanti pulang bareng kakak ya,'

Daehwi langsung matiin hpnya habis baca smsnya Jinyoung. Gila apa nih orang? Emang dia mau semua orang tahu hubungan mereka?

"Oi cabe, jangan ngelamun melulu," Daehwi noleh ke asal suara. Ada Euiwoong duduk di depannya.

"Ga seru tau, cabe kelas udah ga pedes," Daehwi cuma nyengir waktu ngeliat Euiwoong ngomong pake muka yang dicemberutin.

"Sekarang ngerti kan pentingnya gue bagi kelas ini," Daehwi jawab dengan muka songong, Euiwoong mikir dia udah berhasil mancing Daehwi, ternyata setelah bilang itu, Daehwi diem lagi.

"Hwi, lu napa sih? Dulu juga kalo ga ada guru kayak gini bakal narik-narik ke kelas kak Jinyoung, minimal ngomong tentang dia gitu," perkataan Euiwoong bikin Daehwi tambah pundung. Jujur, Daehwi kangen sama kakaknya itu, udah seminggu ini dia ngehindarin kakaknya itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Kalo sampe ketemu, Daehwi bawaannya mau marah trus ngelemparin barang ke muka kecil kakaknya.

"Hwi, gue ga tau masalah lu apa, tapi mending lu selesain deh. Entar lagi udah ujian naik kelas, lu gini mending kalo ga nyabe doang, nilai lu turun kayak perosotan gitu. Kalo lu sampe ga naik, kasian gue dong ga ada temen gossip," perkataan Euiwoong bikin Daehwi mikir lagi, Seonho pernah ngomong kayak gini juga ke dia, tapi waktu itu dia lagi marah banget jadi dia sampe teriak ke Seonho biar ga usah urusin urusannya dia.

"Thanks ya, Ung. Gue bakal selesain masalah gue secepatnya trus jadi cabe lagi," Daehwi ngomong gitu semangat banget, jadi bikin Euiwoong seneng gitu soalnya temennya kayak udah jadi lebih semangat.

.

 **.o0170o.**

.

"Baejin, jalan yuk. Bareng Guanlin sama Hyungseob, besok kan libur," Jihoon ngomong waktu mereka lagi di loker Jinyoung. Jinyoung benernya udah mau setujuin, tapi waktu pandangannya nangkap Daehwi yang kayaknya lagi berusaha kabur dari dia, dia langsung nolak.

"Sorry banget, kak. Aku ada urusan, nanti aku traktir chicken deh jadi ganti hari ini. Sorry banget ya, kak," Jinyoung ngelus rambut Jihoon sebelum lari ngejar Daehwi yang udah turun ke lantai satu.

"Lee Daehwi!"

Badan Daehwi langsung tegang waktu dengar suara Jinyoung yang neriakin dia di koridor lantai satu, koridornya lagi rame banget.

"Seon-Seonho, ayo cepetan,"

Seonho cuma ngikut waktu Daehwi narik dia, benernya Seonho ga ngerti kenapa Daehwi jadi buru-buru gini. Langkah mereka berdua tiba-tiba berhenti waktu Jinyoung berhasil nangkap tangannya Daehwi.

"Dek, kakak mau ngomong," mendengar perkataan Jinyoung, Seonho jadi bingung. Dari cara ngomongnya Jinyoung, mereka keliatan deket, tapi kan cuma Daehwi yang ngefans sama Jinyoung, emang Jinyoung udah ngebalas perasaan Daehwi?

"Nanti aja ya," Daehwi berusaha ngomong dengan tenang. "Kak, lepas. Ga enak diliat orang," Daehwi berusaha buat ngelepas genggaman Jinyoung.

"Kakak ga mau tau, kamu harus pulang bareng kakak dan kita harus ngomong," Jinyoung berujar tegas, melihat kakaknya kayak gini Daehwi jadi takut.

"Masa aku ninggal Seonho sendiri?" Daehwi masih usaha biar ga usah ikut Jinyoung.

"Temen lu, gue yang anterin," Guanlin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jinyoung, diikuti Jihoon sama Hyungseob.

"Nah, lu denger kan? Temen lu ga akan pulang sendiri,"

Daehwi mandang Seonho bingung, ini kesempatan buat Seonho sih, tapi dia ga mau ikut Jinyoung.

"Udah, kakak ga nerima alasan lagi," Jinyoung langsung narik Daehwi setelah ngomong gitu, ninggalin Soenho yang berdiri kikuk, Jihoon dan Hyungseob yang natap keadaan di depan mereka bingung, dan Guanlin yang, well, tetep datar.

"Ayo, gue anterin," denger ucapan Guanlin, Seonho langsung gelagapan.

"Ga usah, kak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," Seonho udah mau beranjak dari sana, tapi tangannya ditarik sama Guanlin.

"Gue udah janji ke temen lu," setelah ngomong gitu, Guanlin langsung narik Seonho, ninggalin Jihoon dan Hyungseob yang tambah bingung. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan bingung anak-anak lain yang dari tadi ngeliatin mereka karena mereka lagi di tengah koridor yang rame.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _tbc_**

 **Balasan review:**

 **peachstar** : sorry nih, ini rencananya gaada main couple jadi semua couple bakal punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri dan banyak/dikitnya bagian mereka tergantung sama masalah mereka nanti. Jadi OngNiel bukan main di sini, sorry lagi klo OngNiel belum muncul, soalnya ini masih focus sama anak-anak SMA.

 **tryss** : bener-bener, emng ada ya kesempatan di mana muka bisa keliatan bagus di ktp, sim =

 **anomin** : nanti yaa ;))

 **yeolloaddedbaek** : makasih ya atas masukannya:) Habis baca ulang emng radak bingungi sih, akan ku usahakan untuk perbaiki.

Makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review cerita ini *hearteu*


	5. Chapter 4

**SEVENTEEN**

(P101 S2)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _OngNiel_**

 ** _JinSeob_**

 ** _GuanHo_**

 ** _MinHyunbin_**

 ** _WinkDeep_**

 ** _SamHwi_**

 ** _HakWoong_**

 _(yang lain nyusul)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV**

 **.**

"Seob, lu gapapa?" Jihoon nanya waktu mereka lagi jalan ke halte.

"Emang gue kenapa?" Hyungseob nanya balik, ga ngerti maksud Jihoon.

"Ya, itu si Guanlin. Dia milih nganter adek kelas dibanding lu," Hyungseob manggut-manggut denger perkataan Jihoon.

"Gue biasa sih. Justru yang harusnya nanya itu gue, emang lu gapapa Jinyoung keliatan deket gitu sama adek kelas?" Hyungseob noleh ke Jihoon waktu ga dapet jawaban.

"Kalo ada apa-apa juga gue bisa apa? Dulu gue milih pacaran sama kak Minhyuk dibanding Jinyoung, padahal dia udah baek banget sama gue. Masa sekarang waktu kak Minhyuk udah khianatin gue gini baru mau Jinyoung," Jihoon ngomong gitu sambil senyum, Hyungseob sampe meringis kalo ngebayangin dia di posisi Jihoon.

"Gue sih udah siap kalo kehilangan Jinyoung, guenya yang emang kurang ajar," Jihoon ngomongnya santai, ga perduli sama Hyungseob yang udah mangap-mangap ga jelas. "Tapi kalo lu sampe kehilangan Guanlin kan lucu," lanjut Jihoon lagi.

"Lucu dari mana?" Hyungseob ngedecih. "Orang sama-sama biasa aja gue sama dia,"

"Bohong,"

"Apa sih bohong-bohong? Kenyataannya gini kok,"

"Masa?"

"Ah bodo amat sama lu," Hyungseob jalan ninggalin Jihoon yang sekarang mangap-mangap ga jelas.

"Ah, Seob, masa sih? Ga percaya gue,"

"bodo,"

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

"Adek, jangan naik dulu," Jinyoung ngomong waktu Daehwi udah mau naik ke kamarnya. "Duduk sini," Jinyoung nepuk tempat kosong di samping dia yang lagi duduk di sofa.

Dengan langkah berat Daehwi hampirin Jinyoung.

"Apaan kak?" Daehwi nanya sambil berdiri di depan Jinyoung. Jinyoung nahan gemes liat muka melasnya Daehwi, trus narik tangan Daehwi biar tuh anak duduk di samping dia.

"Kamu masih marah sama kakak?" Jinyoung nanya waktu Daehwi udah duduk di sampingnya, tapi masih ga mau natap Jinyoung.

"Apaan sih kakak-kakakan? Cuma beda brapa bulan aja belagu," Daehwi ngomongnya aja jutek, tapi matanya udah berair, kedip sekali udah netes tuh air matanya.

"Kakak minta maaf ya," Jinyoung megang tangannya Daehwi. "Kakak merasa bersalah banget kalo kamu kayak gini,"

"Ga usah minta maaf kalo nanti diulang lagi," sekarang suara Daehwi udah geter.

"Kakak kemaren emosi banget,"

"Mama kemaren nangis,"

Jinyoung kaget denger perkataan Daehwi.

"Aku ga peduli kakak mau lupa sama aku karena kak Jihoon, tapi kakak ga boleh gitu ke mama. Walaupun bukan mama kandung, mama yang udah ngerawat kakak. Mama mikir kalo kakak udah ga betah di rumah," Daehwi udah berani natap Jinyoung. Jinyoung tambah merasa bersalah waktu liat muka Daehwi yang penuh sama air mata yang netes terus.

"Mama sayang banget sama kakak,"

Jinyoung langsung meluk Daehwi habis Daehwi ngomong kayak gitu.

"Daehwi juga sayang sama kakak, Daehwi kangen kakak yang dulu. Papa udah mulai pulang malam banget tiga hari lalu, mama sama Daehwi kesepian di rumah, kakak ga pernah pulang," ucapan Daehwi diselingi isakan-isakan.

"Kalo gini terus, ga ada bedanya sama waktu Daehwi tinggal berdua sama mama,"

Jinyoung langsung ngelepas pelukannya.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, kakak ga suka. Kalo papa denger, papa juga pasti ga suka,"

"Tapi kakak ga mau ngaku kalo kita sodaraan semenjak kakak masuk SMA,"

"Itu lain cerita, dek,"

"Lihat kan? Kakak udah berubah," Daehwi langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Daehwi ga mau panggil Jinyoung kakak lagi," setelah ngomong gitu pintu kamar Daehwi tertutup kenceng.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

"Makasih ya, kak, udah nganterin," Seonho ngomong sambil nunduk malu-malu.

"Gue cabut," Guanlin mau make helm-nya lagi.

"Eh, Seonho bawa temen ya?" tiba-tiba kedengaran suara perempuan dari rumah seberang.

"Eh, nak Guanlin ya?"

Seonho mandang mamanya aneh waktu tiba-tiba mamanya nyebrang trus nyamperin Guanlin pake nanya-nanya akrab.

"Kabar mama kamu gimana? Udah lama ga ngumpul bareng,"

"Mama nemeni papa tugas ke luar kota, tante," Guanlin bales mamanya ga kalah akrab, Seonho jadi tambah bingung.

"Guanlin ga mau masuk dulu? Sekalian makan malam, kan mama ga ada di rumah,"

"Ga usah deh, tan,"

"Gapapa, ayo gabung. Kamu ini ya udah tambah kurus aja,"

Seonho berusaha tenang waktu mamanya berhasil ngebujuk Guanlin gabung makan malam sama mereka. Mamanya emang pinter ngerayu orang. Tapi tunggu, Seonho ga tau mesti ngapain sekarang.

"Seonho, ngapain berdiri situ terus? Mandi sana,"

Seonho melangkah masuk dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Waktu Soenho mau masuk kamarnya, mamanya teriak dari dapur.

"Seonho, pinjemin baju kamu ke Guanlin ya,"

"Iya," Soenho langsung masuk kamar setelah ngomong gitu, ga pake lepas kaos kaki dulu, dia langsung lompat ke tempat tidurnya, nutup mukanya pake bantal trus teriak kayak orang gila, pake guling-guling ga jelas.

"Misi, dek, mama kamu-," perkataan Guanlin terputus waktu ngeliat kamar Seonho yang udah ancur banget, ditambah Seonho yang masih guling-guling di atas kasur sambil teriak-teriak.

"Kak Guanlin ganteng di sini, Seonho harus ngapain? AHHHHH!!!"

Dengan pelan, Guanlin nutup pintu kamar Seonho, bertingkah pura-pura bego aja habis ngeliat Seonho gitu. Guanlin langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah, ngambil hpnya, sok sibuk sama gamenya sambil berusaha nahan senyum. Anak ayamnya belum berubah ya.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

Euiwoong jalan ke halte sambil manyun.

Bukan salah dia kali OSIS dimarahin guru, kan dia baru nyalonin diri jadi ketua OSIS, belom jadi ketuanya. Ketua sekarang sih ga becus.

"Dek manis, kok cemberut gitu sih?"

Euiwoong ngelirik sinis orang yang ngomong.

"Pulang bareng kakak ganteng yuk,"

Euiwoong lanjutin jalannya, ga peduli sama orang yang nawarin jasa nganter dia pulang.

"Adek judes banget sih,"

Euiwoong tetep ga peduli.

"Bentar lagi hujan lo, udah gelap juga. Adek ga takut diapa-apain sama om-om mesum,"

"Lu yang mesum," Euiwoong lepas kendali, rese sih nih orang.

"Ih, kan udah ngomong ga sengaja juga,"

Euiwoong lanjutin jalannya.

"Beneran ga mau pulang bareng nih?"

Euiwoong noleh aja ga.

"Ya udah, kakak pulang dulu ya. Hati-hati, liat tuh ada preman-preman di deket halte,"

Euiwoong ngalihin pandangannya, bener, ada cowo-cowo tatoan badan gede ngumpul deket halte.

Haknyeon yang mau nyalain motornya berhenti waktu motornya tiba-tiba dinaikin sama Euiwoong.

"Jangan kelawatan lagi," Euiwoong ngomongnya judes amat.

"Siap, princess. Peluk yang erat ya," Haknyeon nyalain motornya, langsung nancep gas.

"Sialan lu," Euiwoong ga punya pilihan lain selain meluk Haknyeon, orang dia bawanya kenceng banget. Euiwoong masih sayang nyawa, bro.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

"Niel, ini barangnya udah semua?"

Daniel yang ada di kamar mandi langsung lari keluar.

"Jangan lari, bego. Kalo lu jatuh, sakit lagi, kan goblok kalo opname lagi,"

Daniel nyengir denger pacarnya yang marah-marah.

"Iya, iya, sayang. Gitu aja udah marah," Daniel ngomong gitu pake muka inosen yang bikin Seongwoo mau lempar tuh anak dari lantai 10.

"Ini barangnya udah semua?" Seongwoo nanya lagi.

"Kalo ada yang ketinggalan, ya anggap aja kita nyumbang ke rumah sakit," Daniel nyengir.

"Bego," Seongwoo mukul kepala Daniel.

"Yang, kalo aku sakit lagi gimana?"

"Biar tau rasa, bego sih,"

"Yang, jangan marah," Daniel meluk Seongwoo dari belakang. Seongwoo lanjutin beres-beres, ga peduli sama Daniel.

"Yang, jangan marah. Kamu tau kan aku ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu," Daniel dan rayuan mautnya.

"Tau kok. Makanya kemaren waktu aku minta putus, kamu hampir mati," tapi ga mempan sama Seongwoo.

"Kamu sih pake minta putus segala," pelukan Daniel tambah erat.

"Kamu sih pake ngerayu tante-tante,"

Daniel langsung ngebalik badan Seongwoo.

"Ya ampun, kapan aku ngerayu tante-tante?" Daniel nanya pake muka sedih.

"Iya, iya, gitu aja baper. Orang bercanda juga," Seongwoo balesnya jutek.

"Aku cuma sayang sama kamu," Daniel meluk Seongwoo erat.

"Aku juga, bego," Seongwoo bales pelukannya Daniel. "Jangan sakit lagi ya,"

"Jangan minta putus lagi,"

"Iya, iya. Bawel,"

"Aku cinta kamu, Ong,"

"Aku juga, Niel,"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _tbc_**

[ **A/N** : author nulis bagiannya OngNiel habis baca beritanya Daniel sakit. Benernya author ga sesuka itu sama si Niel, tapi waktu baca beritanya author jadi ikutan sedih, gatau kenapa. Semoga Niel cepet sembuh ya T.T author mau liat tingkah kekanakan dia lagi.

Btw, entah kenapa author suka banget kalo Ong tsundere gitu, lucu. Kyk cocok banget sama Niel. Jadinya author nulis gitu, singkat sih, tapi semoga dapat menghibur.]


	6. Chapter 5

**SEVENTEEN**

(P101 S2)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _OngNiel_**

 ** _JinSeob_**

 ** _GuanHo_**

 ** _MinHyunbin_**

 ** _WinkDeep_**

 ** _SamHwi_**

 ** _HakWoong_**

 _(yang lain nyusul)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter V**

 **.**

"Hoon, ga usah manyun-manyun ah. Jelek,"

Jihoon tetep manyun sambil ngeliatin hpnya. Hyungseob yang gemes langsung nyubit, Jihoon mekik.

"Apaan sih, Soeb? Sakit tahu,"

"Kan udah gua bilangin, lu jelek kalo manyun-manyun gitu," Hyungseob kembali focus ke hpnya.

Jihoon cuma mendelik terus kembali focus ke hpnya.

(Memang anak-anak generasi micin mereka =)

Mereka pada main hp soalnya sekarang baru jam setengah tujuh dan mereka udah di kelas, padahal masuknya jam setengah delapan. Kenapa mereka bisa di sekolah sepagi ini? Karena Haknyeon yang minta, Haknyeon bilang dia bakal bawain bocoran bahan quiz Matematika nanti buat mereka berdua, tapi sampe tiga puluh menit kemudian, orang yang menyebut dirinya pangeran Jeju itu tidak kunjung muncul.

"Duh, nih kerdus lama amat," Hyungseob berujar kesal. "Hoon, ngomong apa kek, jangan mandangin hp lu terus, ga diapa-apain juga,"

"Baejin belom bales chat gua dari kemaren," Jihoon mulai mewek. "Kan tumben banget, Seob," bibir Jihoon tambah manyun.

"Kemaren bilang udah siap kehilangan Baejin, gimana sih lu?"

"Ya, dia kan bisa pamit dulu," Jihoon liat hpnya lagi. "IHH! BAEJIN NYEBELIN!" Jihoon teriak, ga peduli kelas mereka yang udah mulai rame.

"Ji, ribut amat. Sampe ujung koridor tau ga," orang yang ditunggu-tunggu dateng.

"Lu lama amat, lumutan gua nungguin lu. Mana bocorannya?" Hyungseob langsung nyemprot si Haknyeon yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Batal quiz-nya, gurunya ga masuk,"

Hyungsoeb mandang Haknyeon curiga.

"Bo'ong kan lu? Ga dapet bocoran makanya ngomong gitu,"

"Ih, ga percaya amat sama gua. Gua kan anak kesayangannya ibu Kang, ya gua taulah kapan dia masuk apa ga?"

Hyungseob baru mau ngomong, tapi langsung disela Haknyeon.

"Eh, Ji. Baejin sekarang udah sama adek kelas ya?"

Jihoon langsung mandang Haknyeon kaget.

"Tau dari mana lu?"

"Tuh," Haknyeon nunjuk keluar jendela, ke tempat parkir motor.

Di situ ada Jinyoung yang baru markirin motornya, ada Daehwi dibonceng, pake peluk-peluk segala.

"Loh, bukannya itu pacarnya Samuel ya?" Hyungseob bersuara, Haknyeon cuma ngendik.

Waktu ngeliat Jinyoung jalan bareng Daehwi sambil ngerangkul tuh anak, Jihoon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, awalnya mau biasa aja, tapi dia langsung nunduk waktu ngerasa matanya panas.

Hyungseob dan Haknyeon sadar, tapi gatau mau ngapain soalnya mereka juga ga ngerti sama keadaan sekarang, jadi mereka cuma bisa diam sambil Hyungseob nepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon pelan.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

"Aku mau bareng kamu bukan berarti udah aku maafin loh ya," Daehwi ngomong pake nada dijutek-jutekin.

"Iya, iya, kakak ngerti. Nanti pulangnya bareng kakak ya?" Jinyoung ngeratin rangkulannya waktu mereka udah mulai masuk gedung sekolah. Jinyoung tahu kok semua orang lagi mandangin mereka dan Daehwi rishi, tapi Jinyoung ga peduli sama mereka, untuk sekarang Daehwi jadi prioritasnya dia.

"Lepas ah, ga enak diliatin," Daehwi berusaha lepas dari rangkulan Jinyoung.

"Ga mau, nanti kamu kabur lagi," Jinyoung cuma senyum waktu Daehwi natap dia sinis.

"Segedung juga, alay banget. Udah ah, lepas nanti kalo diliat Muel bisa ngambek dia," Daehwi ngomongnya doang kok yang judes, dalem hati dia seneng banget. Emang gini perlakuannya Jinyoung ke dia waktu mereka masih SMP.

"Ya udah, ngambek aja. Biar dia gamau nganter kamu pulang, jadi kamu pulang bareng kakak,"

"Udah diomongi beda berapa bulan doang belagu,"

"Udah sana, masuk. Nanti waktu istirahat makannya yang banyak ya? Kakak ga bisa nemenin, kakak ada jam olaraga soalnya," Jinyoung ngomong waktu mereka udah sampe depan kelas Daehwi.

"Ga usah sok-sok ngomong mau nemenin kalo ujung-ujungnya nempel sama kak Jihoon,"

"Enggak kok, kan kakak udah janji nemenin kamu terus," Jinyoung senyum waktu ngomong gitu, tapi Daehwi tau kok kalo kakaknya terpaksa.

Daehwi bukannya mau berbuat jahat ke Jinyoung, tapi Daehwi juga ga merasa bersalah udah berkelakuan gini soalnya dia tau kalo Jihoon itu udah jahat banget ke kakaknya dan Daehwi ga mau setelah bikin kakaknya sakit hati, Jihoon tetep nerima semua perhatian Jinyoung. Daehwi mau Jinyoung yang dulu, yang selalu prioritasin dia dan mamanya.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

Seonho udah ngos-ngosan di tengah larinya, ya mau gimana lagi orang dia telat bangun. Mana jarak halte sama sekolah jauh banget.

Seonho noleh waktu denger bunyi klakson dari sampingnya.

"Bareng gua aja,"

Seonho cengo. Dia tahu itu siapa, walaupun mukanya ketutupan sama helm. Seonho kan sering buang-buang waktunya buat ngeliatin Guanlin di mana pun dan kapan pun, ya dia tahu lah gimana pun orang itu berwujud.

"Udah mau bel nih. Nanti pagernya di tutup, lu telat lagi," orang itu, Guanlin, ngomong lagi soalnya Seonho mendadak bisu.

"Ayo cepetan,"

Seonho langsung jalan pelan ke arah motor Guanlin, naik pelan-pelan, sekalian berusaha ngatur nafas dan jantungnya yang udah berdetak ga karuan.

Setelah Seonho naik, Guanlin langsung nancap gas lumayan kenceng, udah kepepet.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

"Wih, si Seonho lagi ngegas nih ceritanya,"

Daehwi noleh waktu denger ucapannya Samuel.

"Apaan?"

Samuel ga jawab, cuma nunjuk ke tempat parkir motor. Di sana ada Seonho yang lagi bungkuk-bungkuk sambil ngomong sesuatu ke Guanlin, si Guanlin cuma senyum tipis doang.

"Temen-temen gua lagi pada seneng nih, akhirnya dinotis kakak tersayang mereka,"

Daehwi sadar kok Samuel lagi nyindir dia.

"Ih, apaan sih Muel. Muel kan tau aku cuma sayang sama Muel," Daehwi pindah ke sampingnya Samuel terus meluk-meluk.

"Siapa ya yang kemaren call nangis-nangis gara-gara Bae Jinyoung,"

Daehwi nyengir, "Aku kan cintanya ke Muel doang,"

Samuel digituin sih cuma bisa diem akhirnya, terus noleh ke mana pun yang bisa nyembunyiin muka merahnya dari Daehwi. Untung Daehwi ga nyadar dan milih buat ngeliatin Seonho dan Guanlin yang lagi jalan bareng sekarang dari jendela.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

Jam istirahat hari ini parah banget, padat sepadatnya. Padahal setahu Daehwi yang emang hapal jadwal kelas-kelas lain, hari ini ada dua kelas yang olaraga, salah satunya ya kelasnya Jinyoung yang berisi si ganteng Guanlin, kelas lain yang olaraga itu kelas umat ganteng lainnya yang sangat disayangkan kerdus, udah tahu kan ini kelasnya siapa.

Euiwoong yang akhirnya bisa jajan setelah berdempet-dempetan riah sama siswa lain, duduk di hadapan Daehwi sama Seonho yang makan sambil cengir-cengir kayak orang gila.

"Lu berdua gapapa?"

Daehwi kasih senyum ke Ung trus lanjutin makannya.

Seonho juga gitu, Ung jadi malas ngurus jadi dia mulai makan.

"Ung sayang, makan kamu kok dikit banget?"

Ung langsung tersedak. Haknyeon yang udah duduk di sebelah Ung langsung ngasih minum ke Ung sambil ngelus punggung Ung yang lagi ngatur napasnya.

"Apaan sih, ngagetin tau ga!?" Ung ngelirik Haknyeon sinis. Haknyeon udah kebal kok, dia udah sering dibeginiin sama Ung, Ung kan emang galak orangnya.

"Ya habisnya aku kan kaget makan kamu dikit banget, yang,"

"Sayang-sayang pala lu. Gua ogah dipanggil sayang sama orang laknat kayak lu,"

Haknyeon cuma bisa tabah ngelus-ngelus dada, Haknyeon harus kuat buat ngebuktiin kalo dia emang serius sama Ung.

"Kak Haknyeon kok bisa di sini sih?" Daehwi nanya, guru olaraga kan killer banget, lah kok Haknyeon bisa sampe sini?

"Bapaknya lagi ada urusan, kalo punya kelas sebelah ibunya lagi sakit, jadi boleh istirahat sekarang," Haknyeon jelasinnya kelebihan sih, tapi penjelasan tambahan Haknyeon bikin mood makan Daehwi ilang. Jinyoung kan udah janji bakal nemenin Daehwi tiap istirahat, tapi sekarang kok udah gini sih.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

Guanlin lagi dribble bolanya di tengah lapangan, kelasnya ga jadi olaraga jadi anak-anak udah pada ngacir ke kantin, tinggal dia sendiri di sini, dia males desak-desakan di kantin jadi dia milih buat main bentar. Jinyoung sendiri gatau udah ke mana.

Waktu Guanlin mau shoot, tiba-tiba bolanya direbut sama kakak kelas yang jam olaraganya barengan.

"Lu lagi deket sama adek kelas ya?" orang itu langsung nanya setelah berhasil shoot. Guanlin tahu kok adek kelas yang maksud itu Seonho, soalnya setelah kejadian tadi pagi, mereka dateng bareng, anak-anak pada ngomongin kan selama ini di mana ada Hyungseob di situ ada Guanlin.

"Iya," sebenernya Guanlin ragu sih buat jawab gini, orang dia baru dua kali bareng Seonho jadi ga bisa dibilang deket juga.

"Trus Hyungseob gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?"

Orang itu dengus denger jawabannya Guanlin, "Kan selama ini kalian deket, masa sekarang lu malah main sama adek kelas sih,"

Denger perkartaan orang itu, yang menurut Guanlin nadanya jadi tiba-tiba dingin, Guanlin malah ngakak ga jelas.

"Yaelah kak. Kakak kan tau gua gaada hubungan apa-apa sama kak Hyungsoeb. Jangan ketularan gobloknya kak Jihoon loh gara-gara kalian serumah," kurang ajar emang nih anak. "Lagian kalo suka ya deketin lah kak, jangan diliatin dari jauh doang," lanjutnya lagi.

Orang itu, Woojin cuma senyum miris.

"Lu tau kan gimana ruwetnya hubungan gue sama Hyungseob gara-gara kejadian waktu itu,"

"Kak Hyungseob udah maafin kakak kok,"

"Iya, gua tau dia udah maafin gua. Tapi dia udah ga mau percaya sama gua lagi, Lin,"

Guanlin cuma bisa mandang kakak kelasnya itu sedih, Guanlin ngerti kok gimana ruwetnya hubungan Woojin sama Hyungseob.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _tbc_**

[ **A/N** : kok jadi makin ga jelas ya? author jadi bingung sendiri sama cerita yang author buat ini. Padahal awalnya mau buat simple aja.

Semoga aja waktu ngerjain chapter selanjutnya otak author udah jadi bener ya.

Oh ya, author mau nanya, kan emaknya BrandNew Boys itu si Donghyun bapaknya Paca, tapi kapelnya kok DongPaca ya?

Terus kalo boleh **_author minta saran dong_** , masalah Jinseob enaknya apa ya? otak author udah stuck, hehe.

Makasih loh kalo udah baca bacotan author, tambah makasih lagi kalo sampe ada yang ngasih saran.]


	7. Chapter 6: Perpisahan?

**SEVENTEEN**

 **(P101 S2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _OngNiel_**

 ** _JinSeob_**

 ** _GuanHo_**

 ** _MinHyunbin_**

 ** _WinkDeep_**

 ** _SamHwi_**

 ** _HakWoong_**

 ** _(yang lain nyusul)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VI**

 **(Perpisahan?)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Loh, Daehwi mau ke mana?"

Seonho langsung berhenti makan waktu denger perkataan Euiwoong, noleh kanan-kiri nyari Daehwi. Euiwoong sendiri udah mau ngejar Daehwi, tapi ditahan Haknyeon. Lagian dia ngeliat ada cowo yang ngacir dari kantin ngikutin Daehwi. Iya, Samuel, emang siapa lagi.

"Daehwi,"

Daehwi tetep jalan, ga peduliin Samuel yang manggil-manggil dia.

"Daehwi," Samuel narik pergelangan tangan Daehwi. Samuel ga tau Daehwi kenapa, tapi dia beneran ga nyangka kalo Daehwi nangis.

"Muel, kak Jinyoung bohong sama aku. Dia udah ngingkari janjinya lagi," Daehwi ngomong dengan suara kecil banget sambil nunduk, sesekali dia bakal ngusap air matanya.

"Aku mau minta mama buat balik ke rumah lama,"

Samuel ga tau harus gimana sekarang, kalo Daehwi udah ngomong kayak gini berarti dia bener-bener sakit hati.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

 **.**

"Kak, aku mau ngomong,"

Jihoon sama Hyungseob yang lagi mau jalan ke kantin hentiin langkah mereka.

"Mau ngomong apa, Bae?" Jihoon jawabnya pake muka yang cerah banget, padahal dari kemarin dia udah dikacangi sama Jinyoung.

"Em…mending ga di sini deh, kak," Jinyoung waktu ngomong gitu mukanya agak ga enak ngeliat Hyungseob, Hyungseob yang sadar undur diri, walau dia punya feeling kalo apapun yang akan dibilang Jinyoung ke Jihoon ga bakal berakhir baik.

Jinyoung sama Jihoon pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Sebenernya di sini itu tempat Jinyoung confess ke Jihoon waktu Jinyoung masih kelas 10 dan Jihoon kelas 11, sayangnya waktu itu Jihoon udah jadian sama cowo yang sekarang udah jadi mantannya.

"Mau ngomong apa, Bae?" Jihoon nanya waktu Jinyoung tetep diem padahal udah lima menit mereka di sini.

"Kak," Jinyoung menghela nafas. "Aku mau kita jaga jarak mulai sekarang,"

Jihoon natap Jinyoung minta penjelasan.

"Aku ga benci sama kakak atau apa, tapi aku cuma ngerasa kita udah seharusnya ga sedeket ini. Kakak tau perasaan aku tapi ga punya pikiran sama sekali buat ngebaleskan? Jujur aja aku capek, kak. Jadi, aku mau ngasih jarak di antara kakak,"

Jihoon baru mau buka suara, tapi langsung disela sama Jinyoung.

"Kakak mau atau ga, aku tetep bakal ngejauhin kakak," Jinyoung langsung pergi setelah ngomong itu.

Jihoon tetep diem di tempatnya, dia udah ga bisa-ngapa-ngapain lagi. Bukannya Jihoon udah bilang kalau emang dia yang salah dan Jinyoung pantes buat ninggalin dia?

'Tapi ini terlalu cepat,'

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

 **.**

"Seob, aku temenin ya,"

Tanpa nunggu jawabannya Hyungseob, orang itu langsung duduk di depan Hyungseob.

"Kamu ga mau pergi lagi?" orang itu berujar ragu.

Hyungseob mikir bentar pake ekspresi yang menurut orang itu lucu banget.

"Kalo aku pergi, nanti aku yang keliatan childish. Aku mau nunjukin kalo aku kuat ngadepin kamu, Woojin," Hyungseob ngomong dengan senyum lebar.

Hyungseob lanjutin makannya setelah ngomong itu, diikutin Woojin yang juga mulai makan.

"Woojin,"

Woojin langsung natap Hyungseob.

"Aku udah maafin kamu kok," Hyungseob ngernyit setelah ngomong gitu, setelah itu geleng-geleng.

"Aku ga perlu maafin kamu, kamu ga salah kok. Waktu itu kan kita ga ada status apa-apa, aku aja yang waktu itu terlalu sensitive,"

"Kalo aku ngomong aku mau mulai semua dari awal gimana?"

Hyungseob terdiam setelah Woojin ngomong gitu.

"Aku ga mau mulai semua dari awal lagi. Soalnya dalam semua hubungan pasti ada masalah, dan walaupun masalah itu kecil, aku ga merasa aku bakal sanggup buat ngadepin itu," Hyungseob mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum.

"Terutama kalo masalah itu ada kaitannya sama kamu. Walau masalah itu simple banget, aku ga yakin bisa ngadepin itu dengan kepala dingin," Hyungseob nunduk setelah ngomong itu. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Hyungseob kembali natap Woojin.

"Jadi Woojin, aku mau kita bener-bener berhenti sampai di sini. Aku ga mau punya hubungan apapun lagi sama kamu, aku juga udah gam au disangkutpautin sama kamu. Jadi berhenti diam-diam ngikutin aku waktu pergi atau pulang sekolah, jangan ngikutin aku waktu lagi jalan sama Jihoon atau Guanlin, dan berhenti ngeliatin jendela kamarku tiap malam. Aku harap kamu bisa menuhin permintaanku itu," Hyungseob beranjak setelah mengatakan itu.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

 **.**

"Kok mendadak sih kamu ngomongnya?" setelah ngomong itu, Seongwoo ninggalin Daniel yang masih masukin baju-bajunya ke dalem koper.

Daniel langsung keluar kamar setelah nutup kopernya. Dia duduk di sebelahnya Seongwoo, megang tangan pacarnya itu.

"Papa ngomongnya juga mendadak, maaf ya? Aku janji bakal selesaiin urusannya secepat mungkin," Daniel ngomong dengan nada yang sangat halus.

"Tapi urusan kayak gini ga akan cepet selesai,"

"Percaya sama aku," Daniel ngomong itu dengan muka melas.

Seongwoo yang ngeliat, walalupun matanya udah berair, ketawa bentar.

"Kapan sih aku pernah ngeliat Niel yang kayak gini?" Seongwoo ngelus pipi Daniel.

"Kang Daniel yang biasanya keliatan pede banget, sekarang kayak anak anjing yang ga tau di mana mamanya,"

Daniel nangkup wajah Seongwoo.

"Kapan sih aku bisa ngeliat Ong yang kayak gini?" Daniel ngusap air mata Seongwoo yang udah ngalir di pipinya. "Ong yang biasanya galak banget, kakel sensi yang senggol dikit dibacok, sekarang lagi nangis kayak anak kucing yang dibuang,"

Air mata Seongwoo tambah deres.

"Tapi kamu emang mau pergi, Niel,"

"Dan aku bakal balik ke kamu,"

"Kamu-…"

"Tempat aku pulang cuma kamu. Jadi sekarang berhenti nangis, hari ini kita jalan-jalan sepuas kamu, soalnya besok aku udah harus ke Kanada,"

"Ga usah diingetin, bego," Seongwoo jawabnya judes waktu Daniel bahas soal keberangkatannya, yang bikin Daniel ketawa kenceng banget gara-gara Ong senggol-bacoknya udah balik.

 **.**

 **.o0170o.**

 **.**

"Ma, ini apa?" Seonho nyamperi mamanya yang lagi nonton drama di ruang tengah sambil bawa kotak kecil yang cukup berdebu di tangannya.

Mamanya noleh bentar sebelum jawab. "Gatau kamu, kamu kan ngelarang mama buat buka kotak itu,"

Seonho mandang mamanya bingung.

"Emang ini punya Seonho?"

Mamanya cuma ngangguk.

Seonho langsung jalan ke kamarnya setelah itu, daripada mati penasaran mending dia nyari cutter buat kebuka itu kotak yang entah kenapa dilapisi banyak banget koran, mana lakbannya ngelemnya keliatan banget asal-asalan.

Setelah berhasil ngebuka lapisan koran, Seonho langsung ngebuka kotak wakna biru muda yang dia temuin.

"Untuk byeongariHo? Tulisannya jelek banget," Seonho mengomentari tulisan yang ada di tutup kotak itu.

Waktu ngebuka kotak itu, Seonho nemuin lipetan kertas yang lipetannya ga rapi banget berserta gantungan kunci dengan boneka anak ayam yang bulet. Jadi sebelum ngebuka lipetan kertasnya, Seonho nyempetin buat ngeremes-remes boneka ayamnya yang ternyata empuk banget.

Seonho sedikit banyak berusaha keras untuk baca tulisan di lipetan kertas itu, soalnya tulisannya itu kayak tulisan anak TK.

Setelah baca isi kertas yang Seonho anggap surat itu, Seonho cuma bisa ngernyit bingung.

"Siapa itu Linlin?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _tbc_**

 **[A/N:** Ga jelas ya? mungkin karena aku ngejar nyelesaiin chapter ini. Maaf banget ya, soalnya aku bakal uas dalam dua hari dan aku merasa bersalah banget kalo smpe ga update cerita ini dalam waktu lama. Tapi setelah ini aku bakal usahain bisa update beberapa chapter sebelum usbn ( jadi yang sabar nunggu lanjutan cerita ini, aku berterima kasih banget. Aku harap kalian ga bosen dengan cerita ini. Chapter selanjutnya akan kuusahan bisa lebih baik dari pada ini.

Aku juga berterima kasih banget bagi yang meluangkan lebih banyak waktu buat cerita ini dengan ngereview, aku seneng banget waktu bacanya, sungguan. Aku berterima kasih banget buat **maiolibel** sama **B-Magnae** yang udah ngasih saran dan jawab pertanyaanku (.

dan untuk **anniqasalwa** , Anda berhasil membuat saya besar kepala. Udah reviewnya panjang, isinya puji-puji pula. Makasih banget karena udah suka sama cerita aku ini, dan makasih juga udah kasih masukan, akan kugunakan sebagai karakternya Seob di sini.

Maaf udah kebanyakan bacot, aku cuma berharap cerita ini ga tambah bosenin dan otakku bisa jalan munculin ide


	8. Chapter 7

**SEVENTEEN**

(P101 S2)

.

.

.

.

 _OngNiel_

 _JinSeob_

 _GuanHo_

 _MinHyunbin_

 _WinkDeep_

 _SamHwi_

 _HakWoong_

 _(yang lain nyusul)_

.

.

.

 **Chapter VII**

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Sekarang Daehwi, Seonho, dan Euiwoong udah bukan lagi anak kelas satu. Seperti yang sudah bisa diperkirakan para guru, ujian kenaikan kelas kemarin Euiwoong yang memegang ranking satu, disusul Seonho, dan Daehwi yang tidak keluar dari sepuluh besar. Karena mereka bertiga mendapat ranking tinggi, jadi untuk tahun ini mereka bisa tetap sekelas walau ada kebijakan mendadak dari sekolah tentang penetapan kelas.

Jinyoung dan Guanlin harus mau pisah kelas gara-gara kebijakan sekolah yang menetapkan kelas sesuai nilai. Guanlin masih tetap di kelas unggulan, walau nilainya turun tapi mengingat jasanya ke sekolah sebagai anggota basket unggulan, nilainya ditambah-tambahin sama guru. Lain sama Jinyoung yang harus nelen pil pahit dalam hidup, nilai Jinyoung itu udah ngalah-ngalahin perosotan. Ya masa anak dari kelas unggulan cuma dua nilai testnya yang di atas kkm, untung kalo dirata-rata nilai Jinyoung bisa bikin dia naik kelas. Kalau menurut Guanlin sih Jinyoung itu lagi patah hati, minta pisah sama Jihoon demi Daehwi, justru Daehwi tambah jauhin dia. Guanlin merasa miris juga sih sama temennya itu, tapi mau gimana lagi, salah Jinyoung juga yang ga mikir rencananya mateng-mateng.

Oh, masalah Daehwi minta pindah rumah kemarin, jelas ditolak sama mamanya. Kan ga mungkin mamanya pisah rumah sama suami, tapi dengan kegigihan Daehwi mohon-mohon selama satu minggu dengan alasan ujian naik kelas juga, Daehwi dikasih apartment sama papa Bae. Apartmentnya deket sekolah dan yang paling penting unit apartment Daehwi itu sebelahan sama Samuel, jadi mamanya bisa tenang.

Para siswa kelas tiga (Jihoon, Hyungseob, Woojin, Haknyeon) juga melewati ujian kelulusan mereka dengan baik, nilai mereka juga memuaskan. Ya, walaupun nilai Jihoon ada satu yang hampir ga lulus. Menurut Hyungseob, ini positif Jihoon udah cinta sama Baejing (Baejin plus anjing), tapi pemikiran itu dia simpen dalam ati aja biar ga dibacok Jihoon. Dan ternyata Jihoon, Hyungseob, sama Haknyeon masuk universitas yang sama, tapi beda jurusan. Jihoon masuk jurusan Akuntansi, kalo kata Jihoon sih, walaupun bukan jurusan ipa, setidaknya mtknya masih dipake. Kalau Hyungseob masuk Hubungan Internasional, perjuangannya dalam mipa sia-sia total. Haknyeon yang dinilai paling bobrok, justru milih jurusan yang pake ipa banget, yaitu Teknik Sipil, Jihoon sama Hyungseob sih ga yakin sama otak Haknyeon, tapi kalau Haknyeon suka ya kita dukung aja, gitu. Nah, kalau Woojin jurusannya sama kayak Haknyeon, tapi di universitas berbeda. Universitas mereka bersebelahan sih benernya, kalo univnya Woojin yang terkenal itu fakultas tekniknya, kalo punya tiga lainnya yang terkenal itu jurusan bukan ipa, makanya Jihoon sama Hyungseob ga yakin sama otak Haknyeon, soalnya Haknyeon ditolak masuk univ yang dimasukin Woojin.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong mantan pacar Jihoon itu satu universitas sama Jihoon, bahkan satu jurusan, jadi selama liburan sebelum masuk kampus, Jihoon dikasih makan pembelajaran menolak mantan dari si Hyungseob, padahal Hyungseob sendiri ga pernah pacaran.

.

.o0170o.

.

.

"Udahlah, Nyeon. Jangan galau terus napa?" Hyungseob ngomong sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Haknyeon yang lagi tidur telungkup di atas kasurnya Jihoon.

Mereka bertiga sekarang lagi ngumpul di kamar Jihoon, berhubung mulai minggu depan mereka udah masuk kuliah jadi mereka mau quality time bareng gitu. Tapi quality timenya berubah jadi acara-menghibur-Haknyeon waktu yang bersangkutan dateng pake muka suram banget.

"Tapi Seob, gimana kalo ada yang ngerayu Ung tersayang gue? Trus ternyata orang itu ganteng, kaya, pinter. Ung kan bisa tergoda," suara Haknyeon kedengeran lirih banget, mana kepalanya lagi dia tutup pake bantal lagi.

Sebenernya udah hampir sebulan Haknyeon kayak gini, galauin Euiwoong yang mungkin aja nyantol sama seme lain. Bukannya apa loh ya, tapi semenjak Haknyeon mulau ujian sekolah sampe ujian akhir, Euiwoong perhatian banget sama si Haknyeon, ngechat cuma buat mastiin Hanyeon makanlah, bahkan biasa ninggalin susu kotakan sama roti di loker Haknyeon, kan Haknyeon mikirnya positif Euiwoong bales perasaan dia.

"Kalo dia emang suka sama lu, dia ga bakal kecantol orang lain," Jihoon buka suara. "Lagian ya, Nyeon. Lu itu ganteng, kaya, pinter, kurang apa coba?"

"Kurang setia," Hyungseob ngomong, langsung dikasih hadiah bantal empuk dari Haknyeon.

"Lu jedor aja si Euiwoong," saran Jihoon dihadiahi lirikan sinis dari Haknyeon.

"Gue ditolak," Haknyeon kembali ke posisi awalnya, kepalanya ditutupi bantal.

"Makanya kan udah gue bilang, jangan nempel sana sini," emang si Hyungseob ya, tadi dia yang pertama mau sok-sokan nenangin Haknyeon, tapi sekarang justru dia yang ngucilin Haknyeon terus.

"Ga tau ah," Haknyeon beranjak dari posisinya. "Balik aja gue, stress kalo di sini lama-lama," Haknyeon ngambil kunci motornya yang ada di meja belajar Jihoon.

"Seob," Haknyeon manggil Hyungseob waktu dia udah di luar kamar Jihoon. "Urusin tuh orang yang mau minggat dari kamar sebelah," Haknyeon langsung nutup pintu kamar Jihoon setelah ngomong itu.

Kamar itu hening sejenak.

"IHHHH HAKNYEON NYEBELIN," teriak Hyungseob waktu dia sadar siapa yang Haknyeon maksud.

.

.o0170o.

.

.

"Baejing,"

Pangggilan Guanlin ga digubris.

"Bae anjing,"

Tetep ga ada respon.

"Ada Daehwi,"

"Mana?!" Jinyoung langsung noleh ke arah pintu kelasnya, tapi ternyata ga ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Kalo pake nama Daehwi aja baru mau respon," sindir Guanlin. "Sana sujud depan Daehwi minta ampun,"

"Dia mau bukain pintu apartmentnya aja udah keajaiban," Jinyoung ngomongnya lesu banget, Guanlin jadi ga tega sama temennya ini.

"Emang apa sih yang bikin Daehwi marah sampe segini?"

"Gue juga ga tau," jawab Jinyoung lesu.

"Ya cari tau, goblok,"

"Udah, bego,"

"Udah nanya Samuel belom?"

Jinyoung diem.

"Nah kan, kok gue bisa punya temen segoblok ini sih," Guanlin meratap.

.

.o0170o.

.

.

"Trus gue harus nanggapin gimana kalo bukan nyetujuin?" Woojin nyeselesain cerita panjang lebarnya tentang permintaan Hyungseob.

"Ya ngomonglah kalo lu ga bakal nyerah," jawab Daniel santai.

"Ngomongnya gampang, tapi kalo ngeliat mukanya kemaren waktu ngomong, ga bakal tega deh buat maksa dia,"

Daniel cuma manggut-manggut.

"Eh, ada si dekil,"

Tiba-tiba muncul makluk gaib (menurut Woojin) dari belakangnya Daniel.

"Oi, Bin. Masih idup aja lu," Daniel negur orang itu ramah. Ga kayak Woojin yang mau natep aja udah males.

"Lu belom rujuk sama si Hyungseob?" tanya si makluk gaib (re: Hyunbin).

"Iya, belom. Padahal udah setahun lebih," Daniel mewakili Woojin ngejawab.

"Usaha lu kurang kali," Hyunbin ngomong sambil nyuri-nyuri makanannya Woojin.

Mereka lagi di café sekarang, Woojin yang ngajak Daniel, mau curhat gitu. Nah kalo Hyunbin, Daniel yang ngajak, soalnya kalo masalah rujukan Hyunbin yang jago.

"Dia ga mau denger omongan gue sama sekali,"

"Tuh kan, usaha lu kurang. Kurung di kamar kek, di mana kek, pokoknya bikin dia mau ga mau denger penjelasan dari lu," sekarang Hyunbin mulai minum minumannya Woojin.

"Woojin mana berani kasarin Hyungseob? Dia kan jadi hello kitty sama yang namanya makluk lucu," Daniel ngomong sambil ketawa-ketawa ga jelas.

"Makanya si Hyungseob jadi salah paham. Lu sih, sama orang lucu dikit lu tanggepin, udah tau Hyungseob itu orangnya udah sensititive, posesif lagi. Pastilah percaya sama apa yang dia liat," sekarang giliran Hyunbin yang nyindir Woojin.

"Trus gue harus gimana?" Woojin ngomongnya pake muka melas, bikin Hyunbin mau nendang tuh muka. Daniel sih, ketawa-ketawa aja, air tumpah aja biasa diketawain kalo lagi gabut.

"Gue sih ga ngerti Hyungseob orangnya gimana, tapi lu kan bisa minta bantuin sepupu lu buat jelasin ke Hyungseob, kan sepupu lu yang gembul itu deket sama Hyungseob,"

"Dia sih pro Hyungseob. Biar gue mohon-mohon juga ga bakal dibantu," Woojin hela nafas di akhir kalimatnya.

"Emang temen Hyungseob yang lain ga bisa lu minta buat bantu?"

Woojin mikir bentar.

"Ada sih, tapi gue ga yakin,"

"Ya dicoba dulu kali," Daniel buka suara.

"Iya deh,"

Hyunbin ngangguk puas denger jawabannya Woojin.

"btw Hyung, lu yang bayar ya makanannya, kan lu yang habisin. Bye,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

 **[A/N:** edisi special kegalauan seme ._.

Makin ga jelas ya? aku juga bingung mau lanjutin gimana TT

Kuusahain selesain masalahnya satu-satu secepatnya deh.

Makasih ya, yang udah fave, follow, review cerita ini.

Review kalian bikin aku ga nyerah buat kelarin ini cerita


	9. FYI AJAH

saya tau saya bajing kalo ngmong gini,

tapi sungguan dahh ga pnya ide blas otakku ini.

udah baca chapter e bolak balek yo podo ae,

kek stuck mboh mau nulis opo maneh.

tapi aku ga give up kok :)

so wut we hot we young~~

nahh, setelah terombang ambing sama stray kids, sekarang malah terombang ambing sama nct.

lelah otak, tapi senang hati.

it's not like i dont like bts, w1 or p101 anymore

it's just...well, i just realized there're many idols around my age and became too excited with that and yeah, things just become like this.

dan yah aku tau englishku gaje, but... cuma mau bener bener numpahin apa yang ada di otakku.

tapi berhubung uDAH SELESE UNBK NIH YA, aAKU BAKAL USAHAIN NULIS BANYAK BANYAK MIKIRIN BIAS BANYAK BANYAK KENYANGIN DIRI SAMA KPOP SAMPE BLENEG(?) KALO PERLU WALOPUN GA MUNGKIN BIAR BISA UPDATE NIH STORY STORY YANG GA JELAS STATUSNYA.

PLIS DEH CUKUP AKU AJA YANG DIHTSIN, STORY INI JANGAN.

okayy ws cukup, mataku sakit baca iku.

pkok e iki bukan update tapi fyi doang,

KALO SEANDAINYA, SEANDAINYA LOH YA. PARA PEMBACA ADA KEBAYANG BAYANG KELANJUTAN CERITA GAJE SAYA INI DAN MERASA CUCOK BUAT LANJUTAN CERITA INI.

aku tau aku bajing, tapi minta dums. soal e lagi ya, aku iki ga pinter nulis, mek e ide sing kluar iku berat berat nyaingi massa nd soal fisika, nyaingi banyaknya hapalan bio, nyaingi cara kerja kimia , dan nyaingi banyaknya peluang di matematika. so, hujat aja aku, aku udah bermental baja koks ;) tapi aku bener-bener butuh saran.

ohya, kemaren ada yang komen (aku lupa uname e dan males cek, maafkan ya) ngomong ini lak ttg umur 17 kok udah pada masuk kuliah aja (inti e gtu)

dan ini jawaban saya, sesuai summary ini cerita tentang kenangan di umur 17, so bisa aja diceritain sama orang yang emng masih 17 ato lebih. cast yang masih dibawah 17? ya kaming sun.

makasih lo ws baca bacotanku, lek ada seng aneh mb kalimat e, maklum ye. males baca ulang buat ngecek.

TENGKYU EVRIBADEHH

ga deng,

neol joahae

wo xihuan ni

udah cukup *

OH LEK ADA SING GAJE DI PAGE(?) INI BACA DI PROFILE AJA MUNGKIN LEBIH JELAS, EHE.

GAJE? IYA SAYA TAU. SAYA KAN RECEHAN. GA NYAMBUNG? IYA SAYA TAU. SAYA KAN BUCINNYA NANA. PAI PAI!!


End file.
